Shinkai Shoujo
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Luego de aquel incidente, Kozue puede sentir como se va hundiendo en el mar de tristeza que la rodea, deprimiéndose cada vez más debido a que había cometido el estúpido error de enamorarse nuevamente de la persona equivocada...


**Shinkai Shoujo**

Pss… que puedo decir, amo esta canción, es genial, y me enamoré aún más al saber su significado *o* (En el inglés, es llamada como Deep Sea Girl, y en el español me imagino que debe ser algo como "Chica hundiéndose en el mar".) En serio, pero la conocí mediante un video de Hiroto (Hice un fic ["¡Malditos Recuerdos!" es su nombre] inspirado en el fan made de este peli-rojo, considerado "girl" en el video xDD), y di vuelta el mundo tratando de encontrar el nombre de la bendita canción, ya que en el video de Hiroto estaba un inentendible título en japonés (Hice lo mismo con Oniisan Motto Ganbatte y Monroe de Abe Mao, canción desconocida que no aparece ni en youtube). Volviendo a lo que nos convoca: Bendita canción, y no podría hacer este fic que aparece en sus pantallas de no ser por "masterXloli", quien se tomó la molestia de traducir tan bella melodía y me inspiró en esa noche de insomnio en que se me ocurrió. Bueno, para que seguir relatando la historia de mi vida, el Disclaimerrrr~

Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece (¡Rayos!) Cuando salga más seguido Demonio Strada, es porque se me ocurrió hacer algo productivo con su personaje que solo salió al aire una vez, y significa también que me pertenece, obvio.

La canción pertenece a… alguien que no me di la lata de averiguar, pero que si supiera, le daría todos los honores imaginables. La interpreta nuestra querida idol Miku Hatsune, y la tradujo (Como ya dije) MasterxLoli (Ojalá no te enojes conmigo u.u)

Mi OC me pertenece a mí, ¡Obvio! Si no les gustan los relatos con personajes originales de los autores, no los obligo a leer ni menos comentar. Cambié un poco la historia de mi OC :3

Aquí todos están en Raimon, excepto mi bro bwahahaha (¿?) y Tsunami es menor (¿Por qué? Error de cálculo)

Luego de tooooodo eso, aquí va mi fic.

* * *

><p>Una chica llamada Kozue Okawa era la nueva en su ciudad, y también en su curso en la secundaria Raimon. Ni ella misma se conocía cuando se vio muy sola en una esquina del patio de su ahora escuela. Al cabo de cuatro días, pudo al fin interactuar con alguna persona que le inspirara confianza: Haruna Otonashi. Conoció a sus amigas, Aki, Rika, Toko y Natsumi, que le cayeron bastante bien, pero no eran de su mismo curso, ya que ella iba en el salón B de el segundo de secundaria, mientras que todas sus nuevas amigas iban en el salón A, y a pesar de ello, mantenían una estable amistad, pero en su curso seguía igual de cerrada. Un día como cualquiera, se dio cuenta de la llegada de un niño que, en un principio solo había captado su atención por el hecho de haber llegado unas semanas después a clases, y en ese momento nada especial. Siguió conociendo gente; no mucha, pero confiable, y en unas de esas jugadas de su inestable y por sobre todo estúpido corazón, se fijó en <em>el nuevo<em> que, a diferencia de ella, había logrado formar su grupo de amigos fácilmente, cosa que le molestó un poco debido a la larga espera que efectuó ella para tener contacto con alguien en ese desconocido mundo escolar. Volviendo a lo otro… ese niño, moreno, cabello anti gravitacional color rosa, ojos negros, alegre por sobre todo, muy animoso, se robo las miradas de la chica de gafas. Por lo que sabía, se llamaba Jousuke Tsunami, y no sabía desde cuando, pero cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, tenía la necesidad de ocultar los nervios que le salían de repente. ¡Benditos trabajos escolares! El hecho de que justamente tuviese que hacer un trabajo para la escuela junto a él, le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Era algo indisciplinado para su gusto, pero no impedía que tuviese alguna atracción por él. Finalmente, tuvo buena calificación con el bendito trabajo de biología, además de haberlo conocido mejor, y, es más, la invitó a surfear un día de estos a su natal Okinawa. Y ese día, llegó. Tardó mucho pero llegó.

Llegaron a esa tierra del eterno sol, donde se decía la gente vivía mas de cien años, y… todos los encantos imaginables estaban en ese lugar. Ninguno de los dos se esperó un rato, y ya estaban en traje de baño. Tsunami comenzó a encerar su tabla, y ella se colocaba protector solar. Tenía horribles experiencias en cuanto a quemaduras.

-Emm… ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntita?-

-¡Claro!-

-Tú… ¿me enseñarías a surfear?

-No hay problema.-

-Pero ahora…-

-Perfecto, acompáñame.- le tomó la mano, e hizo efectivos intentos para ignorar olímpicamente su nerviosismo.

Pasaron varias horas de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban algo fatigados, pero aun así seguían. En uno de sus intentos, Kozue comenzó a hacerlo mejor que de costumbre, pero al parecer su profesor se había distraído con alguna otra cosa, y esa cosa resultó ser una chica que ella no conocía, pero al parecer él a esa sí, y demasiado bien para el gusto de quien estaba sobre la tabla n° 273, pero ocurrió algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto: Esa chica rubia de ojos azules besó a ese chico que le robaba los sueños. Este detalle la hizo caer fuertemente de la tabla, chocando con fuerza al mar.

**He caído hasta el fondo de este mar de tristeza.**

_-"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"-_ se cuestionaba, ignorando un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Aun así, pudo recordar lo último antes de llegar a donde sea que estaba: un beso nada agradable. –_"¿Por qué me enamoré de nuevo? Soy una imbécil. Cometí este estúpido error otra vez…"_-

**Que incluso abrir los ojos no vale la pena.**

Esa gran probada de realidad fue lo que la hizo recordar una vieja promesa: No te ilusiones nunca. Ya lo había hecho antes, y el cambio de ciudad le abrió los ojos a que en verdad no valía la pena enamorarse de alguien, y ahora esta lección venía acompañada de una terrible depresión.

**A esta velocidad que desciendo no podré ser encontrada por una sola alma.**

-_"Quiero estar sola, como lo haré por el resto de mi vida…"_- Imperdonable, estúpido, condenable, todas las palabras habidas y por inventar eran las que se dirigía a cada momento la peli rizada, y quizás calmaban su pena y enojo… No. No lo hacían.

**¿Por dónde debo regresar? ¿Qué debo hacer?**

_-"Y ahora… ¿qué haré con mi vida? ¿Podré seguir adelante conociendo mi "suerte" en el amor?"-_

**Un solo rayo de luz de repente comienza a brillar…**

_-"Aunque…debo admitir que fueron lindos los momentos que estuvimos juntos…"-_

**Si extiendo mi mano es como si pudiera alcanzarlo…**

De quien sabe dónde, se emiten imágenes de los momentos que estuvo el par juntos, risas, conversaciones sin sentido, y se ven otras que no conocía, como una en que aparecen él junto a ella celebrando una especie de cumpleaños, pero bajo la imagen dice…

**Pero la marea me lleva y lo pierdo.**

"Feliz aniversario"

-_"Maldita imaginación."_-

Al mismo tiempo que piensa eso, se desvanece todo lo que había alrededor.

**¿Qué, en este mundo pudo haber sido eso?**

_-"Claramente ese sentimiento inmundo al cual vanamente le llamé amor, que no era más que una jodida ilusión de mi pútrida mente."-_

**Era tan cálido y deslumbrante…**

_-"Fue bueno…_

**¿Quién fue el mentiroso inconsciente que emitió esa luz?**

_-"…Pero en su momento. Ahora no es más que puras imágenes borrosas en mi memoria que quitan espacio a otras cosas más importantes, como… los estudios. Pensando en eso, no podré … maldigo a su creador."-_

**La chica del fondo del mar aun sigue hundiéndose.**

Aislarse en el lugar que estaba.

**Encerrándose a sí misma más allá de las sombras.**

Ese era su actual objetivo: aislarse de la realidad.

**La chica del fondo del mar aún quiere saber para ella encontrar a esa persona que cautive su corazón.**

-_"Quizás no encuentre a esa persona"_-

**En este lugar donde no existe ni el día ni la noche, siguen las noches sin poder dormir.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se había hundido en su miseria? No le importaba, aunque sentía como si no hubiese dormido en siglos, por lo cual se podría decir que era esa la cantidad de tiempo que había permanecido en la nada.

**Eres tan hermosa como libre.**

-_"Bueno, él se lo pierde"_- le decía una voz interior…

**Extiende tus grandes alas y vuela hacia abajo.**

Mientras que otra le respondía-_"¡De qué rayos estás hablando! Esta era la primera vez que podría decirse que quizás sucedía algo, pero nuevamente pasó…"_-

**Al mirar extasiada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, cuando me conociste, y volteaste a verme, te mentí.**

Recuerdos de la vez en que ella tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos, mostró su mejor sonrisa… Esa vez en que ella ya sentía algo por él, mostró una faceta que se le hacía desconocida, y no era para menos, si estaba recién recuperándose de su último enamoramiento, su última ilusión que le rompió el corazón. Mostró su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de que tenía miedo de enamorarse otra vez de la persona equivocada. Una sonrisa totalmente falsa. Fue una mentirosa al mostrarse contenta. Esa sonrisa, de cuando tuvo el conocimiento de que en ese trabajo de biología serían pareja, fue una falsedad que inició nuevamente esa situación que temía que sucediera. Recuerdos de la vez en que se conocieron, estando ella falsamente feliz de su miseria y de lo que le seguiría.

**La chica del fondo del mar, a propósito de hunde.**

¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Por qué su mente le hacía recordar todos esos momentos! Mientras mas se acordaba, más grande sentía que era el daño provocado.

**Sus mejillas sonrojadas son rodeadas por las sombras.**

Si alguna vez sintió alguna mariposa en el estómago, nervios de encontrarse nuevamente en el recreo con esa persona especial, algún sonrojo cuando él se acercaba más de la cuenta, o si la abrazaba sin motivo… Ahora no podía recordar ninguna especie de placer al encontrarse en esas situaciones.

**La chica del fondo del mar, y el océano negro.**

-_"Toqué fondo de este lugar"_- había caído a lo más hondo de su mar de tristeza. No podía recordar un momento en que la depresión se la hubiera devorado tan eficazmente.

**Que aún no tiene el valor para descubrir su corazón.**

-_"Quizás"_-decía una parte de su mente-_"Sólo te fijas en lo superficial de esto. No has pensado que pasaste unos lindos momentos en tu estado de enamorada, sólo en cuanto sufriste."_-

**Mi ropa se ha vuelto un harapo, y mi sonrisa se ha deformado.**

-_"Nada de eso"_-se contradecía, al parecer, el lado negativo de la mente de Kozue-_"¿Desde cuándo es bueno que te rompan el corazón?"_-

**Yo no puedo mostrar una cara como esa…**

-_"¡No!"_-contestaba el lado positivo-_"Recuerda que no puedes estar en este estado. Debes saber sobrellevarlo y salir sonriente hacia el mundo. Si no mal recuerdo, eras tú la que pensaba que contagiar la depresión era malo"._-

**¡Oh! ¡Sólo déjame ser!**

Por una vez en su vida, necesitaba desahogar toda la pena e ira que tenía albergada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente, pero sin ser escuchada por nadie. Pateaba objetos imaginarios de ese sector, mandándolos lejos. Llenaba el lugar de lágrimas…

**Inexplicables emociones flotan alrededor y se desvanecen lejos… Un instante después desaparecen de mi vista.**

Cuando ya se sentía algo mejor, observó a su alrededor, encontrándose con sensaciones como el amor, la alegría, el júbilo, la locura (en buena forma), adjetivos que anteriormente la hubiesen caracterizado, ahora desvaneciéndose en el mar.

**Las sombras la ocultan, dejándola sola.**

Sintiéndose vacía, se siente, apegando sus rodillas a su pecho en un abrazo. Hunde su cabeza entre sus brazos, y es envuelta por más oscuridad de la habida en el lugar.

**Alcanzando su límite, ella extiende su mano.**

Un molesto rayo de luz llega en su dirección. Siente la gran necesidad de levantar su brazo, si ningún motivo en especial.

"**Mira, ahora tú también escondías un maravilloso color"**

Siente que la oscuridad se desprende de ella, y que va dejando lentamente las tinieblas…

**La chica debajo del mar: tu brazo es sujetado.**

Su mano es aceptada por otra, del exterior, que la va expulsando de la penumbra de su soledad.

**La nieve marina canta una canción de bendición**

Sentía que a su alrededor todo lo que se suponía que la rodeaba, estaba feliz de que se fuera de la oscuridad que la rodeaba tanto física como mentalmente.

**La chica del fondo del mar aún quiere saber, para ella encontrar a esa persona que cautive su corazón.**

Extrañamente, el ir llegando a la cima de su mar de tristeza le alegraba hasta el corazón, y más aún al ver que quién la llevaba a la superficie, era un chico de cabello rosa anti gravitacional, adornado con unos goggles blancos, ojos profundamente negros, moreno, con una enorme sonrisa, esperando a su llegada.

**Abandonaré este mar y ahora voy a volar.**

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que…

_Despierta, Kozue despierta, ¿Estás bien? Dime que sí, respóndeme por favor…_

La nombrada abrió con pesar sus ojos, pero al parecer tardó demasiado, ya que quien estaba llamándola recurrió a su arma más efectiva:

Respiración boca a boca.

Así, la chica se despertó, empujando al chico rápidamente lejos de ella. Miró confundida hacia su alrededor, para encontrarse con la rubia de ojos azules de hace un rato, dispuesta a pegarle una patada en todo el rostro, pero sabiendo perfectamente que el corazón se le rompería al saber ue era la novia de Tsunami.

-No… ella no era mi novia… Sólo una chica que no veía hace mucho tiempo… Me dijo que siempre le había gustado, pero… no correspondo esos sentimientos.-

-_"Adivino"_-

-A mí me gusta otra persona.-

-¿En serio? No me digas…- decía con ironía. Su corazón comenzaba a oprimirse nuevamente.

-Es una persona especial…-

-Te felicito _"¿Y por qué rayos lo trato de esta manera"_-preguntaba una parte de su mente, mientras que la otra le contestaba-_"Bueno, porque no es fácil superar este tipo de situaciones"_-

-Cabello castaño, ondulado como las olas del mar, pequeña, como los granos de arena (¬¬ xD), ojos miel, como el sol en el atardecer, cubierto por unas molestas gafas.-

-¡Oye! Son lindas… ¿Cómo dices?-

-Kozue… tú… me gustas.-

-Yo… este…-no podía estar más colorada…

Y él no podía esperar un segundo más para juntar sus labios con los de la chica en un rápido movimiento. Moviendo sus labios lentamente, con el objetivo de hacer corresponder la chica, demostraba todo lo que sentía desde hace un tiempo. Ella correspondió gustosa (Aunque aún algo shockeada por la situación) y unas lágrimas salían de sus orbes, que fueron secadas por el pulgar de ese chico en frente suyo…

Se separaron.

-Perdón.-

-Disculpas aceptadas.-

-No debí haber ido tan rápido, yo ni siquiera te gusto y…-

-¡De qué hablas!-Ella pensaba que se refería a lo de la chica que lo había besado, y todo el daño que le había provocado sin querer. Aún muy rápido, continuó su respuesta:- Tú también me gustas, desde que tuvimos que hacer ese bendito trabajo, eres muy lindo, tanto física como sicológicamente, además de divertido y …-se dio cuenta de lo dicho, y agachó avergonzada su cabeza.

-Te amo…-le levantó la cara.

-Yo también.-Ya era tarde, como las seis y media. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo desmallada? Ni ella se lo explicaba. Comenzaron a caminar por la ladera del mar, mojándose ocasionalmente los pies con el agua marina.-Esto-susurró para sus adentros-me hace recordar mucho a mi mar de tristeza…-

-_"¿Mar de tristeza?"_ -Él la había escuchado perfectamente, y, sin saber aún de que se trataba lo que había musitado, dijo con orgullo:- ¡Pues, surfeemos ese mar juntos!-

-Eh? Ah, no importa.-

* * *

><p>No quise especificar el trabajo de biología porque no se me ocurría nada xD<p>

¡Yeah! Acabo de terminar. No quedó como lo había planeado ya que ciertos detallitos se me fueron olvidando en el camino. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado este fic. Cuídense, nos leemos ^^ Kozu-fuera. ¡Paz!

Saludos~


End file.
